Lifetimes
by Bymeha
Summary: Ils voguent tout deux sur les flots clairs et limpides de la vie depuis presque toujours — depuis le début, indéfini, inconnu, inaperçu. Parfois sur le même navire, parfois non. Ils étaient l'Amour aux mille visages, ceux dont les yeux restaient les mêmes à travers le temps ; ceux qui attendaient des vies entières à chaque fois pour se retrouver. OS, Miraxus, semi-UA. Label SPPS.


Yop !

Héhé, voilà un OS que j'ai commencé il y a environ un mois après avoir vu un trèc joli post qui m'a inspirée sur Tumblr ; je pensais tout d'abord le poster comme thème UA pour le recueil que j'ai ouvert pour la Miraxus week, mais puisque j'aime particulièrement l'idée qui a pris forme, je préfère poster quelque chose de plus simple pour le recueil et garder celui-ci comme un OS à part. Donc... ça parle de réincarnation, c'est un peu bizarre aussi, mais c'est du Miraxus, Mashima nous a fait énormément plaisir avec la couverture d'un des derniers chapitres et ce pairing est génial.

Merci à Jadou d'amour pour la suggestion de titre, bisous aux copines de la SPPS et de Fairies Fans et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Mirajane, Laxus, Cana...

×**Pairing :** Mirajane/Laxus.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **Lifetimes —**

* * *

Peut-être venaient-ils d'une seule et même entité.

Ils voguent tout deux sur les flots clairs et limpides de la vie depuis presque toujours ; depuis le début, indéfini, inconnu, inaperçu. Parfois sur le même navire, parfois non. Le courant est calme, la plupart du temps, l'eau murmure l'amour qu'ils sont incapables de formuler et tout est calme et paisible, écrit, décidé, défini – tout l'était au début, en tout cas.

Après une seconde, une minute, une heure ; un jour, une semaine, un mois, une année — une éternité — le courant avait fini par s'agiter, rendant leur traversée un peu moins paisible et plus difficile à chaque fois — à chaque passage. Ils ne faisaient que naviguer entre deux bras d'argent qui filaient à contre sens ; un seul pas de travers, et leur navire blanc et doré perdait de sa superbe, un peu moins stable et toujours plus fragile. Eux, uniques passagers dans une seule âme déchirée en deux, ils étaient contraints de regarder dans la même direction, s'efforçant d'ignorer le chant de la décadence, le hurlement des eaux tourmentées. Ils ne se regardaient pas et ne regardaient pas ailleurs ; parce que c'était leurs cœurs qui guidaient le bateau.

Et puis il avait suffit d'un regard.

Les planches avaient craqué avec violence ; le bateau devenait lui-même un typhon de sentiments détachés, relâchés un peu trop brusquement, décousus — éclatés. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi heureux, aussi complets — aussi unis et déchirés. Leurs yeux étaient beaux, mais ils l'étaient encore plus plongés l'un dans l'autre, dans une aquarelle aux rebords bleu-ciel et au cœur émeraude ; une couleur d'unité. Ils se découvraient pour la première fois, et autour d'eux, la décadence gagnait du terrain.

Le premier mot prononcé fut « **Amour** ».

L'eau avait pris une teinte rouge pleine de passion ; un rouge d'amour, un rouge de haine. Un rouge de colère, un rouge d'envie ; toutes les nuances possibles entre eux, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à en faire pleurer leurs yeux. Ils étaient l'Amour aux mille visages ; mais ils aimaient chaque visage que l'autre avait un jour pris, parce qu'ils savaient que c'était l'autre et qu'ils l'aimaient quelle que soit son apparence. Ça n'était qu'une enveloppe, après tout ; un vaisseau qui transporterait leurs âmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent se toucher et de nouveau n'être qu'une jusqu'au prochain voyage.

Le deuxième mot fut « **Pardon** ».

Les planches se faisaient avaler par le torrent furieux ; ils se rapprochèrent, s'accrochèrent, s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre sans se quitter des yeux. Ils pleuraient tous les deux sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ; tout n'était qu'écho et répercussion, un cri de l'âme qui se déchire à nouveau. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle sentait ce qui n'était pas d'elle revenir en Lui ; il pleurait à son tour de peur qu'elle ne puisse plus le comprendre comme elle l'avait toujours fait, de ne plus être seuls à deux mais seul sans elle.

Soudain, le bateau se brise en deux ; la première partie l'emporte dans le gouffre du premier bras d'argent, l'autre finit par quitter le fleuve pour rejoindre les abysses qui lui font face. Les deux fils d'argent ne se touchent pas et ne se toucheront jamais ; au milieu, le fleuve redevient calme mais garde une couleur rouge.

Il n'y eut pas de troisième mot ; juste une promesse silencieuse, à travers les larmes de regrets et les regards plein d'amour. Juste une dernière promesse avant qu'ils ne se perdent de vue, et que leurs pauvres embarcations ne se fassent engloutir par le fleuve de la vie.

**« Nous nous retrouverons. »**

* * *

x

* * *

La première fois fut douloureuse.

Cette vie là l'avait rendu amer et incapable de percevoir l'autre moitié ; Elle était belle, pourtant, cette fois-là. Ses yeux étaient bleus — ils étaient toujours bleus —, et ses cheveux avaient une couleur d'or qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle rayonnait, elle souriait ; mais elle brillait sans lui, et cette constatation ne lui avait fait que plus de mal encore.

Elle l'aima de tout son cœur, pourtant ; ses yeux lui criaient « **Amour** ».

Mais il avait trop mal et il faisait trop sombre ; Il jeta des cendres sur ce qui faisait son propre soleil et la laissa s'éteindre toute seule.

Et c'est ce qui fut le plus douloureux ; de ne pas être capable de l'aimer alors qu'il en souffrait. De l'aimer à en mourir sans pouvoir y arriver ; et de la faire souffrir jusqu'à la prochaine fois en sachant qu'elle lui avait déjà tout pardonné.

* * *

x

* * *

La deuxième fois, ses cheveux avaient parût plus ternes, plus gris, et son regard portait les mêmes cendres qu'il lui avait jetées au visage. Cette fois là, Il avait voulu lui demander pardon et l'avait prise dans ses bras ; les mots furent inutiles, et il sût qu'elle l'avait compris au moment où elle avait essuyé les regrets qui débordaient de ses yeux pour couler le long de son visage.

Leurs yeux étaient bleus et verts ; Elle avait plus de trente ans et Il en avait tout juste dix-sept.

Mais il l'aima quand même ; il l'aima d'Amour et de Pardon.

* * *

x

* * *

Cette fois-là, Elle navigua seule.

C'était un matin de printemps, et elle était partie cueillir des fleurs près des champs. Il faisait beau, il faisait bon ; elle avait dix ans et portait la jolie robe blanche que lui avait confectionné sa mère, qu'elle s'amusait à orner de pâquerettes et autres pétales qu'elle trouvait jolis.

Il faisait beau, et elle comptait les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies à l'aide de ses petites mains maculées de terre lorsqu'arrivèrent deux hommes à cheval, qui escortaient une charrette recouverte d'une large toile blanche. Aussitôt, Mirajane s'était levée pour s'écarter et les laisser passer, fixant le chariot sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur venait brusquement de se serrer.

« C'était qui, lui ? entendit-elle dire de la part d'un des hommes à cheval, qui désignait la carriole derrière eux.

— J'en sais rien. On m'a dit que c'était un vagabond qui venait de loin, et qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Luxus, Laxus, peut-être… »

Et Mirajane n'entendit pas la suite ; parce que la fillette fixait le chargement de ses grands yeux innocents, sans comprendre que la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'une énième déchirure de son âme déjà brisée.

Seule sur le chemin, Elle s'écroula à genoux et fondit en larmes, pleurant un amour qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de connaître — qu'on lui avait encore une fois arraché.

* * *

x

* * *

Ils ne se reconnaissaient pas immédiatement.

Ils pouvaient être n'importe qui ; quelqu'un d'ordinaire, quelqu'un de haute naissance, quelqu'un de bon comme quelqu'un de mauvais. D'autres fois, ils étaient différents ; bêtes tantôt puissantes et dangereuses, tantôt douces et affectueuses.

Souvent, le chemin était difficile jusqu'au prochain passage ; et bien qu'à chaque fois un peu plus perspicaces, il leur arrivait de fermer les yeux jusqu'au dernier moment ; jusqu'à ce que le monde s'en retrouve ébranlé, qu'ils jouent avec les règles et menacent de tout faire tomber. Jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent, qu'ils s'apprêtent à mourir ou à tuer ; jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire d'allégresse ne se peigne sur leurs visages, que dans leurs yeux verts ou bleus se reflète l'Amour ou le Pardon — parfois les deux.

Alors le temps s'arrête ; sur un champ de bataille, sur un chemin, sous le regard de centaines d'autres visages qui ne comptaient pas. Le temps s'arrête et ils se regardent, s'admirent en silence, s'étudient pour mieux se retrouver la prochaine fois et s'autorisent enfin à sourire.

Il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir des regrets lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient.

Fauchés par une voiture, dévorés par un monstre, transpercés par des flèches ou le fil d'une épée ; le temps reprend son cours avec violence, et leurs enveloppes s'effacent doucement, maculées du rouge qui colore l'eau du fleuve.

« **A la prochaine. **», qu'ils s'étaient chuchoté, avant que le silence ne les ramène sur leurs moitié d'embarcation, jusqu'au prochain passage qui les mènera à une autre vie pour se retrouver.

* * *

x

* * *

Il y avait d'autres fois où ils ne se rencontraient même pas.

Ils ne s'en rendaient pas immédiatement compte, et il leur arrivait d'être heureux avec une autre personne que l'autre, sans qu'ils n'aient conscience du vide qu'ils avaient chacun à combler. Parfois, aussi, seul l'un d'entre eux vivait heureux, sans nécessairement avoir conscience de l'existence de l'autre ; c'était alors à l'autre de le regarder vivre en sachant, de le laisser s'épanouir en l'aimant d'Amour et dans l'attente que dans la vie prochaine, l'autre l'aime de Pardon.

Ces fois-là étaient de loin les pire.

Parce qu'à chaque fois que cette vie se finissait, les fils d'argent s'éloignaient, et la distance qu'ils avaient à parcourir pour se retrouver était plus grande encore.

Ça, et la certitude qu'ils se reverront la prochaine fois.

* * *

x

* * *

Cette fois-là, elle n'était qu'une autre de ses personnes qui attendait parmi la foule.

Elle était belle avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux clairs comme la neige, étranges et si beaux à la fois. Elle était belle dans son manteau sombre, de l'attente plein les yeux ; elle était belle et il ne sût pas pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait remarqué, elle et pas la blonde au premier rang ou la rousse juste derrière.

Elle était belle et Il n'était qu'un soldat rentrant de la guerre ; mais surtout, Elle était belle et elle devait attendre un autre que Lui.

C'était elle qu'il regardait lorsqu'il descendit enfin du train ; les regards des autres le traversaient sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, sans qu'il ne se préoccupe de ce qu'ils regardaient ou non. Une incroyable cicatrice barrait la partie droite de son visage de l'arcade au milieu de la joue dans une balafre en forme d'éclair, et il savait que les autres la regardaient, parce que c'était la première chose qu'on voyait en regardant son visage.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'elle vit, Elle ; Il s'était avancé dans sa direction comme osant à peine y croire, avec les larmes aux yeux et le cœur lourd. Il s'était avancé avec l'espoir qu'elle lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un sourire avant d'aller accueillir celui qu'elle était venu attendre ; alors il s'était arrêté face à elle pour la regarder, et il eut envie de pleurer tant il la trouvait belle.

Pourtant, elle ne sembla attendre personne d'autre sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent ; et plus rien ne compta lorsqu'elle fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Elle se jeta follement dans ses bras, et jamais Il ne lui sembla s'être sentit aussi bien.

« Je t'ai attendu si longtemps...

— Tu m'as attendu moi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement ; autour, les gens se retrouvaient, pleuraient, s'embrassaient, renaissaient – et plus rien au monde n'avait la moindre importance. Alors elle finit par se reculer et leva des mains de sorte à pouvoir toucher son visage.

Alors, seulement, Il se rendit compte qu'elle était aveugle, et tous ses espoirs furent balayés avec violence.

« À quoi ressemblent tes yeux ?

— L'un est vert... L'autre est comme le tien. »

Il se sentait prêt à mourir sur le champ si c'était pour passer une autre vie sans Elle. Pourtant, elle eut un sourire, et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage.

« Alors c'est bien toi que j'ai attendu. C'est toi que j'attends depuis que la guerre t'a emmené loin de moi, et c'est toi que j'avais espéré revoir avant que la guerre ne me prenne la vue. »

Il pleure aussi en prenant son visage entre ses mains ; il pleure et il aime à en mourir sans même comprendre pourquoi – sans même vouloir comprendre pourquoi.

« Tes yeux ont toujours été les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu... »

Les autres disparaissent, et il ne reste plus qu'eux.

Plus que deux parties d'une même âme qui ont attendues des vies entières avant de pouvoir se compléter.

* * *

x

* * *

Mirajane sentit son cœur s'emballer bien malgré elle en le voyant arriver.

Il portait cette foutue veste en cuir qui lui allait trop bien, avec un de ses foutus tee-shirt qu'elle avait parfois autant envie de déchirer que de respirer tant ils lui collaient à la peau ; un jean déchiré par endroit – elle l'adorait – ces chaussures en cuir sur qui elles paraissaient soudainement moins strictes et formelles que chez les autres.

Tout lui allait mieux à lui qu'aux autres à ses yeux.

« Je t'ai attendu, Dreyard... »

Sa voix tremble et elle pince des lèvres ; lui, il sourit avec désinvolture et prend son menton entre ses doigts pour lever son visage vers le sien. La lueur des néons multicolores faisait danser des myriades de couleurs sur leurs peaux.

« C'est vrai ? »

Ses yeux bleus brillent dans le noir lorsque le jeune homme approche suffisamment leurs visages pour que leurs nez puissent se toucher ; leurs soufflent s'entremêlent, elle sent son cœur s'emballer et paniquer et elle a soudainement cette impression de mourir et de renaître à la fois – parce qu'elle était capable de mourir comme de vivre juste pour ça.

Le défier, le conquérir, le vaincre encore et gagner. Juste pour combler les centimètres qui les séparaient et s'emparer ardemment de ses lèvres ; juste pour l'étonner, le faire sourire, lui offrir tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle avait. Le dévorer, le brûler ; se laisser faire à son tour – l'aimer.

Parce qu'Il était ce pourquoi Elle serait capable de mourir ; ce pourquoi elle s'appliquait à vivre.

Dans cette vie là, elle n'est qu'une adolescente aux yeux rêveurs dont l'apparence provocante n'est composée que de noir et de rouge ; lui, il défie la vie et les lois, se fiche de monde et ne vit que pour ça – pour la faire attendre et la retrouver à chaque fois. Ils étaient jeunes et insouciants et s'aimaient parfois davantage de passion que d'amour ; ils se brûlaient les ailes et se noyaient dans les méandres de ce que des certaines de vies n'avaient pas suffit à comprendre, mais qu'importe, puisqu'ils le faisaient avec joie.

Parce que Décadence avait fini par sonner avec Amour, quelle que soit l'époque ou l'apparence de l'Amour aux mille visages ; parce qu'ils se séparaient le cœur serein dans l'attente de de retrouver à chaque fois.

Et puis, aussi, parce que presque depuis toujours, ils mouraient et renaissaient uniquement pour ça.

* * *

x

* * *

Il y avait ces autres fois où ils ne se voyaient pas, après s'être aimés si forts que l'eau calme du fleuve s'en était retrouvée troublée.

L'Amour aux milles visages cherchait alors à trouver son autre moitié ; à l'imaginer, la créer, si possible. Alors, à des époques et endroits différents, Ils chantaient et dessinaient la moitié qu'il leur manquait ; avec le cœur, en peinture, à la craie.

Et leur monde paraissait un peu moins vide, la vie plus colorée ; leur traversée moins agitée.

Et la fin plus paisible.

* * *

x

* * *

Et puis l'eau du torrent s'était parée d'une autre couleur.

Ils ne l'avaient pas compris, au début. Pendant un temps, la traversée s'était faite étrangement paisible ; leur navire avait repris un peu de sa superbe d'antan, les déchirures s'étaient recousues de fil rouge – mais quelque chose avait changé.

Il n'y avait pas de mots ; que du silence. Ils ne se regardaient plus, ne se parlaient pas. Leurs blessures s'étaient petit à petit refermées, et il ne restait que ça ; le silence et l'eau bleue. Des pétales de chrysanthèmes flottaient à la surface de l'eau ; blancs, blanc pâle, blanc rosé – opale. Comme l'eau, comme ses yeux à Elle lorsqu'elle regardait trop longtemps l'horizon.

Et puis comme l'eau, encore ; jusqu'à ce qu'un remous ne fasse bouger l'embarcation, et qu'enfin leurs regards ne plongent dans les abysses rouges et bleues.

Jamais Ils n'avaient de violet aussi triste ; mais jamais ils n'avaient vu de violet aussi beau.

Il y avait des rêves qui se perdaient dans les eaux. Des rêves perdus dans les remous au chant doux ; des beaux rêves et des moins beaux, des envies bridées, parfois nobles et bleues, tantôt rouges et sanglantes – et de la tristesse, surtout. La tristesse d'être ensemble mais de savoir qu'on allait les séparer aussitôt ; la tristesse de se faire du mal et de se pardonner à chaque fois en sachant que ça n'aura jamais de fin.

Et la solitude.

Le prochain passage approche ; ils le savent parce qu'à force, ils ont fini par apprendre à réciter les deux mots et leur promesse comme si c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient jamais connue – et c'était bel et bien la seule chose qu'ils aient jamais connue. Alors ils se regardent en sachant que le chemin allait se séparer en deux ; mais ils ont moins mal, cette fois-là.

Parce qu'ils avaient cette promesse à laquelle se raccrocher ; des rêves et de la mélancolie qui s'entassaient à chaque fois un peu plus dans leurs regards, cette même promesse qui les faisait se retrouver à chaque fois.

Et qu'importe comment, qu'importe par quels moyens ; ils trouvaient toujours.

Ils se retrouveront toujours.

* * *

x

* * *

Et puis était venu le violet.

Ils la reconnaissaient à chaque fois, elle aussi ; parce qu'à chaque fois, elle avait ce regard un peu triste et plein de mélancolie, noyé dans deux améthystes.

Et dans la plupart de leurs vies, Mélancolie s'appelait Cana.

Elle était toujours triste et vivait d'addiction et de besoin ; à Lui, à Elle, à Eux. Tantôt fille, tantôt tempête ; parfois Mort, bijou de malheur.

Envie et Rêve ; Cana était tout ce qu'ils avaient créé à partir de rêves et tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas – tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas. Elle était ce qu'ils auraient aimé, ce qu'ils auraient voulu et ce qu'ils auraient pût être.

Alors même s'ils en souffraient, même s'ils s'éloignaient, ils lui donnaient aussi un peu d'Amour et de Pardon, à Cana.

Parce qu'elle était là uniquement à cause d'eux, et parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

* * *

x

* * *

Dans cette vie-là, Elle a de grands yeux bleus dont les contours semblent absorber ceux du monde ; des éclats de rêves qui font briller son regard dans la semi-pénombre, et l'allure de ces filles qui n'avaient plus qu'à se jeter à bras ouverts dans les mystères du monde pour atteindre ce qu'elles cherchaient.

Dans cette vie-là, Mirajane ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble ; elle l'attend juste. Elle attend, et elle sait qu'elle pourrait attendre encore toute une vie sous ce clair de lune pour qu'il apparaisse, qu'il complète sa moitié manquante et qu'ils vivent le temps qu'il leur restait jusqu'à la fin — jusqu'au prochain voyage. Elle était belle, sous la lune ; et ce fut la première chose qu'il se dit en la voyant.

Et tout n'est que répétition de la scène qu'ils jouent depuis le début ; leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent, s'entremêlent, se murmurent mille vérités et secrets perdus et ne se lâchent plus. Qu'importe l'apparence qu'ils pouvaient avoir, la place qu'ils avaient, ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce n'était qu'une fois parmi tant d'autre ; qu'une partie parmi toutes celles qu'ils avaient gagné.

Dans cette vie-là, seulement, il n'est pas seul ; son ombre a de grands yeux violets et elle a appris à le compléter aussi, peu à peu. Elle est différente de Mirajane dont l'âme a les yeux bleus, mais elle est suffisante pour combler son vide à lui ; elle a d'épaisses boucles brunes qui rebondissent à chacun de ses pas, ce petit quelque chose toujours venu d'ailleurs qu'Elle n'a pas ; et elle a le destin dans les yeux, lorsque les améthystes de son regard ne sont pas recouverts d'un voile tissé par leur tristesse à eux.

Dans cette vie là, Cana le suit comme son ombre et comble un peu le vide qu'il a fini par ne plus rendre compte ; et lorsque son regard croise celui de Mirajane pour la laisser entrevoir la couleur du fleuve, cette dernière sait que la pente se fait dangereuse, que les bras d'argent s'éloignent encore et qu'elle pourrait bien le perdre à tout jamais.

Elle finira par mourir quelques jours plus tard, traversant le croissant de lune en le refermant derrière elle comme s'il n'était qu'une faille dans le ciel ; alors le fleuve aura une couleur neutre, et elle aura toute une vie pour se préparer à la prochaine.

Dans cette vie-là, Laxus sait que quelque chose ne va pas ; parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'embrasse dans l'espoir de revivre un peu, Mélancolie est au bord des larmes.

_C'était bien trop vide lorsqu'elle n'était pas là._

* * *

x

* * *

Et puis le chemin avait pris une autre direction.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire ; porteuse de son chagrin, Cana se tenait derrière lui et n'avait rien prévu non plus.

Elle était comme tombée du ciel ; ses yeux bleus étaient fous de douleur, son visage marqué par une déchirure et des ailes faites de désastre s'étendaient dans son dos. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, il en avait toujours une, de cicatrice ; c'était leur déchirure à eux, les séquelles de séparations trop nombreuses.

Le destin lui-même avait tremblé lorsque le premier coup fut porté ; leur monde s'ébranla de lui-même et ils tombèrent tous au sol, impuissant face au désespoir de Mirajane.

Avant de porter un premier coup à Mélancolie, Elle lui murmura un « **Je t'aime**. »

La douleur et les regrets éclatèrent dans les yeux de Cana lorsqu'une main monstrueuse s'enfonça dans sa poitrine pour atteindre son cœur ; le ciel était gris, et la seule nuance de bleu présente se trouvait dans le regard de Mirajane, au contour bordé de larmes.

Il y eut quelques regrets, et puis le silence ; lorsque Laxus leva les yeux, encore sonné et à demi-conscient de ce qui était entrain de se passer, l'existence de Cana s'étiolait dans l'espace pour rejoindre son propre chemin.

Un dernier « **Pardon.** » fut soufflé, et d'un geste aussi brusque que douloureux, le démon Mirajane lui arracha le cœur, fixant ses yeux d'améthyste jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne s'éteignent. Laxus porta une main à sa poitrine alors qu'un quelque chose auquel il s'était accoutumé disparaissait ; et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Mirajane, les regrets et la tristesse de toutes ces vies s'envolèrent.

Ils prirent plaisir à se découvrir comme si c'était la première fois et se rejoignirent sans crainte, sans se quitter du regard ; le monde tremblait sous leurs pieds et le ciel lui-même semblait se déchirer en deux, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Ils s'effleurèrent pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses vies, et le monde s'effaça sous la fureur du fleuve dont l'eau était redevenue claire et limpide.

* * *

x

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver, maintenant ? »

L'eau est calme et le courant paisible ; ils sont sur une petite barque dorée qui navigue sous le soleil, entre deux berges au sol recouvert de fleurs. Chrysanthèmes et Lys blancs se balancent paresseusement sous la caresse d'une brise d'été ; Mirajane eut un sourire en apercevant le sommet de la tête d'une fée un peu trop curieuse.

Allongé à ses côtés sur un lit de fleurs aux pétales blancs, Laxus soupira en se tournant vers elle ; cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Avec un sourire tendre, Mirajane lui prit la main ; ils ne dirent rien un moment, écoutant simplement le murmure de l'eau et le chant du vent.

« On dirait que le voyage s'arrête là, soupira-t-il enfin, la laissant ramasser une fleur d'orchidée blanche qui flottait à la surface de l'eau pour l'ajouter aux autres.

— On dirait, oui… Tu es triste ?

— Pas tellement. Et toi ?

— Je ne regrette rien. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard et laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer, las, quelque part ; ils n'éprouvèrent pas vraiment le besoin de faire quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était presque devenu une routine, au fond ; alors ils attendaient simplement que la fin vienne.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Laxus soupira et chercha ses mots avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai plus peur. J'avais peur, avant…

— Qu'on ne puisse pas se trouver ?

— C'est ça.

— Je… Moi aussi. J'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas…

— Je t'ai toujours aimée. Même lorsque je ne te rendais pas ton amour ou que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre… Tu étais toujours là, quelque part. C'est comme si il n'y avait toujours eu que toi. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre le sien, respirant un peu de son odeur en fermant les yeux.

« Et Cana ? »

Mirajane eut un demi-sourire.

« Elle est partie. Elle va retrouver son chemin…

— Elle était perdue ?

— Elle était triste à cause de nous. Mais ça ira, maintenant… »

Des pétales s'envolèrent, et une poussée plus forte berça leur embarcation. Laxus en attrapa un avant de le laisser s'envoler ; de la rose.

« Tu penses qu'on la reverra ?

— S'il y a encore un _**après**_ pour nous, j'aimerais bien.

— Moi aussi. J'aimerais qu'elle ne soit plus triste… »

Mirajane remarqua que le ciel perdait peu à peu de sa clarté ; lorsqu'il devint noir, l'eau devint encore plus limpide si c'était possible, et de petites sphères de lumière s'échappèrent des fleurs bleues entrouvertes pour faire briller le fleuve tranquille.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans prétention ; avec paresse, tendrement, chaleureusement. Il la serrait dans ses bras lorsqu'il se séparèrent pour se regarder encore.

« S'il y a un après pour nous, je te retrouverai. »

Ils sentirent la barque s'enfoncer dans l'eau, et se rendirent alors compte que tout le reste avait disparu ; il ne restait plus qu'eux. Alors Elle sourit en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, étrangement confiante.

« Je sais. Je te chercherai aussi. »

L'eau n'était pas froide, à peine perceptible ; ils avaient juste envie de dormir et d'attendre un lendemain. Les cheveux clairs de Mirajane se mirent à flotter à la surface, comme les pétales qui remontaient petit à petit, se détachant de sa robe blanche pour filer vers les cieux sombres.

Ils se sourirent encore une fois avant que l'eau ne les engloutisse.

« A la prochaine. »

Sur la surface plate et immaculée de l'eau, un pétale blanc resta suspendu encore un instant ; juste le temps que le reste ne disparaisse, le temps que les lumières s'éteignent.

Il ne restait plus que le silence ; ça, quelques restes de vies passées, et leur promesse.

* * *

x

* * *

« Tu penses qu'on sera bien ici, Mira-nee ? »

Mirajane posa un regard tendre vers sa petite sœur, dont les yeux bleus brillaient d'un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension. Silencieux, Elfman se tourna également vers elle, portant leurs sacs comme si leur poids ne représentait rien.

« Fairy Tail, hein… », lut l'ainée des Strauss à haute voix, en avisant l'entrée du bâtiment vers lequel on les avait dirigés.

Face à eux, pleine de promesse, l'imposante bâtisse semblait leur sourire, et Mirajane sût qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple intuition de sa part, ou encore le destin ? Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, pourtant, Mirajane eut l'impression que l'avenir était entrain de leur sourire.

« Oui, Lisanna. Je pense que c'est ici qu'on devait aller… »

Pour réapprendre à vivre ; à aimer, à pardonner. Un sourire venant éclairer son visage bienveillant, Elfman laissa passer leur aînée devant eux, admirant son assurance sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qui les attendait, derrière ces portes ? Quel avenir avait été tracé pour eux ? Quelles seront les aventures qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre, quelle vie les attendait ?

Mirajane n'avait pas de réponse ; seulement la clé qui faisait office de solution, et une promesse de futur meilleur. Plus tard, elle se souviendra de la familiarité qu'elle avait retrouvé dans cette brise, chaude et rassurante qui avait soufflé. Elle se souviendra de cette impression de grandeur lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la porte, et qui ne la quittera jamais quelle que soit l'époque.

Et du sourire qui s'était tracé de lui-même sur ses lèvres, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent face à elle.

_**[ Parce que nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés ]**_

* * *

Tada ! Sinon, vous connaissez Uppermost ? C'est un groupe français, et c'est chouette.

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et à bientôt :)


End file.
